The Pink Harlequin
by Solitaryrose
Summary: An alternate-universe Mimato (NOT A SORATO, despite chapter 2!!!!)fic with the setting of Renaissance France... my first one, so bear with me: A pink harlequin comes to Lord Yamato's court one day, and as a conspiracy arises, she starts to seem less and l
1. The Harlequin

The Pink Harlequin  
The Harlequin  
  
"And sir, if you think about it, true love; it really does exist. Truly! I've seen it myself!" The chattering young brunette man did not notice that the one he was speaking to was hardly listening. "Sir, yessirree, I've had it myself! You know that court lady, the one in the purple gown? The gaudy one? Well, I fell in love with her, and it's true!"  
  
"Oh really? Hmm, how interesting," Lord Yamato replied absentmindedly. "Fascinating." He fiddled with the tassel on his epaulet. He hated it when fools like the courtier next to him chattered incessantly about trivial nonsense like who-liked-whom and who-dumped-who-the-day-before. Idiots. All of them, really! Ha, true love, indeed.  
  
"Sir, are you listening?" That idiotic man finally comprehended that Lord Yamato was not listening at all. "Please, this is necessary knowledge!"  
  
"Hmm, as necessary as the number of hairs on a jackass's bottom," Yamato grumbled quietly.   
  
"Oh, sir, you'd better sign these papers," A squat page ran over to Yamato. "They're treaty papers with Spain."  
  
"Spain, you say?" Yamato inquired suspiciously. Since when did Spain decide to be a friend to France? "What about the king? Does he approve?"  
  
"The thing is, he, um, is not around to sign them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because of the reason that you are next in line, as the king's first cousin, due to his barren wife, we have decided to let you deal with this."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Um, the king is, as I, um, said, not around."  
  
"Stop with the um's!! Get to the point already!" Yamato was getting extremely close to kicking the page out of the Council Room.  
  
"Lord Yamato, the king has disappeared."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yamato was furious. Couldn't that stupid king take enough care of himself to prevent getting kidnapped?! He had bodyguards, didn't he? "How the hell did THAT happen?"  
  
"It should be stated in these important papers." The short, fat, ugly page handed a bunch of official-looking papers to the young lord. Yamato angrily snatched them, and scanned the words on the twenty papers.   
  
"Damn it, those Spaniards have kidnapped our king, and they demand a ransom." Raising his voice so that all sitting in the spacious Council Room could hear, Lord Yamato announced the unfortunate truth. "They wish for an alliance against England."  
  
"But that's not possible! WE'RE allied with England!" A sharp, curt voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Yes, I know, and those Spaniards know that they will not be able to defeat England and France if they are joined together." Wearily Yamato replied, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Why do they want us to fight with them anyway?" Another voice added to the discussion.  
  
"Most likely to use our resources, o Genius One." Yamato was truly not in the mood for kindness.  
  
"And they wish for a marriage alliance as well."  
  
"Yes... the Spanish Crown Princess, with me."  
  
"You are both the same age, you know. And I've seen her in paintings. She's absolutely angelically beautiful!!!" The bothersome courtier from before butted in, not minding his own business. This time he's trying to fit in into state affairs, eh? Yamato thought to himself, irritated.  
  
"So what do you propose we do?" Somebody asked of the young blond Lord Yamato.  
  
"Reject their offer."  
  
"But they'll fight against us!!"  
  
"So? We've got England to back us up, and we to back them up."  
  
"Oh...... damn."  
  
Again the annoying court man did not mind his own business. "Oh!! I forgot to mention!!! I just ordered a new painting of you, Sir!!" All eyes turned to him, glaring. He did not even notice, but plunged on. "It's very expensive, but so wonderful! I've already seen the start of it!!!"  
  
"Pierre, would you mind leaving?" Yamato broke in.  
  
"But sir, I..."  
  
"Now."  
  
Dejected, Pierre dragged himself away, hanging his elegantly wavy hair with shame. However, as Yamato turned away to speak to his fellow Council members, he could hear an excited yelling. Pierre the Fop ran back, eyes wide. He yelled, although Yamato was right next to him by the door, "Guess what, Sir? The guards, they're bringing a prisoner in!!! She's supposed to be in the dungeon, but insisted on seeing you, Sir! And she's a..."  
  
"Did you say a female prisoner?" For the second time Yamato cut his personal servant off. "Tell the guards I'll be meeting them in the Great Hall, with the girl." Before he got out of the door, he turned to his anxiously waiting companions and spoke. "I'll be back in a bit. Do please hold on for a few minutes or so."  
  
As he walked towards the Great Hall, Lord Yamato could hear a girlish screaming. He quickened his pace, worried that the guards were mistreating the child.  
  
"Let go of me, you-you-UGH!!! Let go, stupid dimwits! Morons! Nincompoops! Halfwits! Peabrains!! Damn blockheads!" Yamato shook with silent laughter. What a spirit, what a spirit. He liked an interesting personality. And interesting language as well.  
  
"Let go of her," he commanded. The guards abruptly stopped harassing the girl, and once they stepped aside, Yamato's eyes widened. Apparently the prisoner wasn't a girl. It was a young lady his age. She had lovely light brown hair, shining with pink light, that would have reached just a bit below her shoulders if they weren't pinned up with white bows in two separate pigtails, curled. Painted on one of her cheeks was a platinum-white diamond. Obviously she was a harlequin. He could tell from her outfit, too. It had large, but ripped, billowing sleeves of pale pink gauze, and her bodice was a darker shade of rose, most likely silk, that was rather tight on her willowy waist. Down the front of her bodice were white ivory buttons, and a white jester-like skirt that protruded out from her body like flower petals covered her rear. Her once-white stockings, but now torn in many different places and soiled, too, covered her slender legs. Dainty, dusty black cloth shoes with curled, pointed toes adorned her delicate feet. Dark ruby-brown eyes glittered with mingled defiance and fear at him beneath deep lashes. Yamato took a step back.  
  
"Would somebody mind explaining to me why this girl is in this condition?" He questioned. "And why were you harassing her?"  
  
"Sir, she refused to greet you in the Guest Parlor. She, disobedient child, insisted on seeing you right then and there. So the only thing we could do was to drag her away." The bulkiest one of the guards answered him. Speaking in a very quiet voice, he added, "Besides, she kicked me in the shin," with a sniffle.  
  
Lord Yamato rolled his eyes exasperatedly. He snapped, "Well, you had no reason to drag her to the prison!" After a moment of apprehensive silence from the guards, he sighed, "Fine, I'll take care of her. Go on to the front gate, to your posts. I'm not in the mood for this kind of brawl."  
  
"Ha, I don't need your help! I'm an independent harlequin, seeking work for entertaining the royal court of France!" The pink harlequin exclaimed as soon as the guards were out of earshot. "Besides, who are you?"  
  
"High Lord Yamato Ishida, first cousin to the king of France," he said, nearly chiding her for speaking to him in such a manner. She spoke as if they were equals, which they weren't. She, a mere harlequin, should not have been speaking like that to one of the highest-ranking men in the country! "And who are you?"  
  
"Hotaru Matsumura, jester," she replied, bowing deeply to him with a flourish. In spite of his annoyance, Yamato smiled for the first time that day. Helping her to dust off her travel-worn costume, he remarked, "You're an interesting one, Hotaru. Why don't you stay in the guest room of the west wing for this week? With all the events that have been going on, I've decided that us courtiers need some comic relief now and then. So, you're welcome to entertain us as long as you like."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" As she smiled, Yamato nearly blushed. Of all the women he had seen in his life, she was the most beautiful. And a commoner, too! An ordinary harlequin! No, not an ordinary one. She treated him as if they were on equal ground. As if class and status did not matter at all. The way Yamato felt as the young woman spoke was beyond description. It was like a burden was being lifted off of his shoulders.   
  
"Well, after you've changed into something else, meet me in the Council Room, alright? The servants will show you the way." Giving her a brief smile, Yamato walked away back to the previous discussion in the grand Council Room.  
  
Even as Lord Yamato went around the corner and out of sight, Hotaru watched with sad eyes, shaking her head and holding back something, nearly giving a sniffle. Then she turned and ran towards what she assumed was the west wing.  
  
  
Author's note: So, er, feedback? This is my first Digimon fic, so EXCUZEZ-MOI if it sucks! Also, since this is an alternate-universe fic, taking place in Renaissance/late 1500's France, I've mingled European names together with Japanese names. Hey, this is my world and fic, non? ^_^ I hope it's not that bad...   
  
Oh yeah, the characters of Digimon in this fic do not belong to me. And I've ditched the Digital Monsters. This is basically a Mimato, okay? Adding in the Digital Monsters would ruin the whole plot of my fic!!! (yes, I know exactly what I'm doing!)   



	2. Emotions

The Pink Harlequin  
Emotion  
  
Note: Yamato is now a duke, okay? ^_^ I made an error last time - a duke is the highest ranking other than that of a prince. So Yamato is now called "your grace". Gomen nasai. And I know that Mimi's name is not Hotaru, okay (I just gave something away, oops)? I know what I'm doing!!!  
  
The next day was a whirlwind.  
  
All the courtiers could talk about was the new pink harlequin Hotaru Matsumura and her outrageous stunts and beautiful appearance. The pink harlequin amused even the Stone, the cardinal of the Church. Duke Yamato had ordered the tailoring of many harlequin and performance outfits just for Hotaru so she could perform with many different costumes. However, he still thought that the pink one she wore when they first met suited her the best.  
  
"Your Grace, isn't she beautiful? Angelically beautiful? Beauteous? Magnificent? Scrumptious - wait, no, that's an adjective for food..." Pierre droned on and on next to the drowsy Yamato. And it was only in the morning! Yamato had been forced to sit next to the simpering Pierre for breakfast that day, which had been a very unfortunate action, for Yamato just did NOT get along with Pierre. Pierre happened to be one of Yamato's greatest admirers, but he acted as if the two of them were friends. How very wrong he was. He didn't just flatter Lord Yamato; he praised, followed, stuck to him like glue, and chatted inanely with him. Yamato would have liked a few words now and then, but Pierre would always shake his head and say, "Oh no, Your Grace, you just sit back and let me do all the talking!" and Yamato would sigh and lapse into daydreams, uttering a "oh?" or a "hmm" between various sentences.  
  
"Pierre, I need some fresh air. I'm going to go out to the courtyard... by myself." Pushing up his chair abruptly, Yamato walked away from the astonished Pierre. "I'll be back shortly..."   
  
Once he stepped a foot onto the courtyard, he noticed that it was empty, save for the pink harlequin from the day before. Hotaru. So early in the morning not many were out, which was a good thing. Yamato smiled a slight grin to himself as he walked over to the young lady and bowed. She turned around from her sitting position on an ornately carved marble bench with roses winding up the legs to face him.   
  
"Hello, Duke Yamato," she beamed happily. So she was happy to see him then? Yamato was rather pleased by her smile and her lovely appearance that morning.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru," he gave a deep bow, and kissed her hand. As he stood upright, his eyes locked on hers, which were staring into his. Suddenly, Hotaru turned away, blushing. She muttered, "Oh dear, I shouldn't be staring like that!" Yamato gave a laugh and pulled her up, to her surprise.  
  
"Don't be so reclusive," he chuckled, "why don't we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Where?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"A garden nobody knows about," he answered, giving a secret smile, lightly dragging the harlequin along. As he led the stumbling lady through tiny winding side paths of the courtyard, the pair of them eventually reached a tiny plain full of lush emerald grass. Yamato was once again pleased to hear Hotaru give a gasp of delight. It was no wonder, as well, for there was a splendid pink marble mountain in the middle of the tiny garden-plain. Water still flowed in sprays from its tapered spout, forming elegant arcs and then splashing in the fountain bowl. A bit of moss and garlands of pink lilacs spilled from the bowl, making the scene very picturesque. White roses grew in bushes in various places. Yamato was glad that it was a secret garden; if the other courtiers knew about it, they would come stampeding there and all beauty would be lost. Then Yamato and his harlequin would never see it in its full glory again.  
  
"My harlequin..." Yamato whispered to himself. Hotaru heard it indistinctly, and asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Yamato muttered. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he commented, "You look extremely nice this morning." It was true, too. Hotaru was wearing a white silk dress that Yamato had ordered it made just for her. It had long, flowing sleeves embroidered with pale pink silvery thread into roses and vines. Most of the time the embroideries were rather vague, but once positioned under the light properly, it shone and dazzled. The neckline was rather low, and Yamato flushed more than once after glancing at Hotaru. Down the bodice were embroideries of roses similar to those on the sleeves, but in a darker shade of pink. The skirts and petticoats of the dress billowed since they were so large. With her hair let down loose, Hotaru's wavy hair with curls at the ends cascaded just past her shoulders. She looked every bit a princess.  
  
"Why thank you, Your Grace," Hotaru curtsied deeply. "I thank you very much."  
  
"Please, it's Yamato."  
  
"I thought it was Duke Yamato though..."  
  
"Yamato's fine, really."  
  
"All right then!" Hotaru beamed. Yamato loved her smiles. Suddenly, with a start, he realized that he was in love with a girl he had merely met for one day, and one of a much lower class too! If his father knew of such a thing, which he fortunately did not, he would go insane and try to throttle his son. Yamato supposed that there would always be unrequited love...  
  
But oddly, Pierre was right. There were such things as true love and love at first sight. Duke Yamato had just experienced both at the same time in the same package. He could not believe that he was in love.  
  
"Hotaru..." He moved closer to her. He tried to restrain himself from holding his darling harlequin tight, but only felt more pangs of sadness. Hotaru must have noticed the distress in his eyes, for she asked with genuine concern, "All you ill, Yamato?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, truly," Yamato answered quietly. How could he feel so strongly for her? How could he be so emotional? What would his father say?  
  
"I really don't think so," Hotaru whispered, "Let's get you to your quarters." And she started to leave, supporting Duke Yamato. Quickly Yamato turned in the opposite direction. He replied, "No, this way's closer to my rooms. Just climb over the bush, into that open window, and up the secluded stairs..." The two of them clinging onto each other, they made their way past a bush and into a wide open with flimsy shutters hanging by rusted, broken hinges.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Yamato suddenly asked, spying a picture half shoved beneath the staircase. He walked over to it and gently pulled it out. Framed by an elaborate gold frame with intertwined vines was a portrait of an extremely beautiful lady. And she looked exactly like Hotaru...  
  
"Hmm, Crown Princess of Spain, Mimi Taichikawa..." he read from a tiny plaque engraved on the frame. "Hotaru, this is a striking resemblance."  
  
"Oh, really?" All of a sudden the pink harlequin was all fluttery and worried. She wrung her hands together and fiddled with her fingers, keeping her eyes downcast on the ground. "I suppose... but that doesn't mean we're sisters or anything."  
  
"This is the one Father and his advisors want me to marry," Yamato sighed. "This is the first time I've ever seen her. Pierre was right. She's beautiful." Turning his eyes onto Hotaru, he whispered, "And so are you. But I think I like you better."  
  
"Why Duke Yamato!" She gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. As Yamato reached out his hand to her tentatively, she slowly took it, biting her lip. Still keeping his eyes on her, Yamato kissed her hand and walked up the stairs. He mouthed the words, "I'll be seeing you later."  
  
"Yamato..." Hotaru watched his retreating form up the spiral staircase. "I..." She started to say something, but shook her hand anxiously, and murmured, "No... he's forbidden... I must stay true to the task..." In that moment, she collapsed on the ground and started to weep. "No... no... no..."  
  
Once Yamato reached his rooms, he slammed the door angrily and grumbled to himself. "Why didn't I kiss her? Tell her how I felt?" However, as soon as he uttered the words, he regretted it. For, sitting on the velvet couch right in front of him was his father.  
  
"Oh? Tell who?" He inquired.  
  
"Um..." Yamato was at a loss of words. "Um... Countess Sora!"  
  
A grim smile wormed itself onto his father's tight, gaunt face. He laughed harshly, "Good, because we've had a change of plans. She's to be your betrothed in a month."  
  
Yamato didn't even feel his jaw drop in a fish-like gape.   
  
"Countess...Sora?!"  
  



	3. Betrothal

The Pink Harlequin  
Betrothal  
  
Author's note: OKAY LEMME MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU THAT THIS IS NOT A SORATO!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS JUST A PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!! (oops, I gave something away again - oh well it was obvious anyway) Okay, back to the story... ^_^  
  
"But... Father..." Yamato choked through his words. The whole court knew that the Countess Sora Takenouchi and the Marquis Taichi Yagami were lovers. It would break Taichi's heart if he knew just what Yamato's father was planning.  
  
"Yes, son, I know that you were originally betrothed to the Crown Princess of Spain, Princess Mimi Taichikawa, but a slight problem arose," Yamato's father said dourly. "Too bad, as well; Princess Mimi could have brought much power to us. Countess Sora would be all right, I suppose..."  
  
Yamato stood his ground, speechless for a minute or two, and immediately stomped out the door. There was absolutely no use in complaining about the whole matter; his father would simply give him a tongue-lashing and holler about for twenty minutes until Yamato's head rung. And, Yamato had no intentions of having such a thing happen. Thus, he decided to consult his fellow friend who was living in the royal palace at the time, the young scholar Koushirou Izumi.  
  
However, once he approached at Koushirou's guest room door, he heard hushed voices from inside. He could tell right away that it was Koushirou's voice with a lady's. Immediately breaking out in a smile, Yamato shook his head and walked away. I should have known, he thought. Of course! Koushirou and Miyako Inoue, his lady from home!   
  
As Yamato turned away down the hall, down and dismayed, he heard a door open and close behind him. A giggle escaped from the open doorway before it was quickly shut. The nineteen-year old blond duke turned around to see his blushing childhood friend.  
  
"Sorry about that, Yamato," Koushirou murmured an apology. He was one among the few people who did not need to call Yamato "Your Grace" or bow to him deeply, even in public, due to friendship, of course.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Yamato kept his eyes down on his black leather boots.   
  
"I, er, heard about the betrothal."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"The betrothal... your father announced it to the half of the court that was awake while you were gone for the morning."  
  
Yamato said nothing for a minute, clenching and opening his fists again and again. Sometimes he just plain hated his father. Finally, he managed to croak out, "How're Sora and Taichi?"  
  
"Sora... is angry. At both you and your father. She tries not to believe that you were the one who suggested it, but all her servants tell her it was. And Taichi... he stormed out of the Throne Room in a fit of fury upon hearing the news. Let's just say that he hasn't been taking it well." Grudgingly and anxiously Koushirou relayed the news. "I'm sorry, Yamato."  
  
"Ugh... I can't believe this!" Letting his breath out in an infuriated hiss, Yamato kicked the ground with his foot. "Can ANYBODY persuade him? Doesn't everyone disapprove? Except for Sora's father, that is?"  
  
"Her father was seen singing and skipping through the halls just a few minutes ago, in an extremely un-count-like manner. He must be glad that his daughter is betrothed to a wealthy duke."  
  
"WHAT is Taichi going to do? Weren't the two of them engaged a while back?"  
  
"Countess Sora's father broke the arrangement. A duke DOES have more power than a marquis."  
  
"Damn!!!! ARGH!!!" Koushirou stayed silent while Yamato kicked the floor and punched the wall. Suddenly he stopped, standing straight and tall again. Koushirou laughed in spite of the situation, saying, "Trying to quell that rebellious nature from all those years ago, eh, Yamato?"  
  
Yamato himself gave a chuckle as he clapped Koushirou on the back and walked away. As he disappeared down the hall, Koushirou muttered, "He must REALLY be in a confused situation and a bad mood... I'm supposed to be the one clapping his back earnestly..."  
  
Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Yamato decided to do something he had never dreamed of doing in his life, something that he would only do in a sick, repulsive nightmare: consult Pierre for help.  
  
After all, Pierre was most likely the spirit of gossip himself in human form. So who else was better than this fop to start a new rumor about?  
  
"Oh Piiiiieeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeee!" Yamato hollered after secretly letting himself in Pierre's gaudy courtier guest room. He looked around the place and shook his head in dismay. The other courtiers had arrived from their own estates and homes because of the new spring ball, but Pierre had made himself at home. Oversweet perfume and potpourri wafted into everything, from the pink silk cushions Pierre brought from home, to the flowery handkerchiefs that were littered on the floor. Stepping around all the silk cloths and expensive velvet cushions imported from Manor Delacroix, Yamato tried to find his frivolous admirer.  
  
The lighthearted and shallow laughter of a man and a woman, coming from the bedroom, signaled where Pierre was and what he was doing. Yamato reddened. Why did Pierre have to do... THAT... during daylight hours?! There was nighttime!!!   
  
Immediately a scantily clad, redheaded young woman burst out of the room, with Pierre chasing after her. Yamato widened his eyes at the odd spectacle and backed away. As soon as Pierre caught sight of the duke, he stopped short, turned crimson, and bowed. The young woman saw him right after Pierre did, and she curtsied, trying to find skirts to hold onto but failing. Hurriedly she wrapped a cape around herself and ran out the door, sprinting in an unfeminine manner.   
  
"For what reason did you come to visit me, your humble admirer?" Pierre asked, acting as if Yamato had not caught him with a woman in the bedroom. After taking a deep breath, Yamato admitted reluctantly, "I need a bit of help."  
  
"REALLY? FROM ME?" Pierre was ecstatic. He jumped up and down, punched the open air with his fist, and sang a song. "OH BY GOLLY GEE WHIZ! WOW!!" Yamato made a face and backed off, threatening, "Don't do that or else I'll... leave this room!!!"  
  
Immediately Pierre shut up. He bowed his head in a humble manner and sighed, "Yes, Your Grace, oh Gentleman of Gentleness. Handsome One of..." A glare from Yamato caused him to clamp his mouth closed.  
  
A moment later, after Yamato had described his crisis, he sat back casually and replied, "In fact, I really wish that Countess Sora was engaged to Marquis Taichi."  
  
Immediately Pierre jumped up and gasped, "OH really?! Wow!!!" And rapidly he ran out of the room in a frenzied manner. Yamato shook his head for the third or fourth time that day and laughed, "Fool."  
  
By the time evening had come, rumors were all around the palace, ranging from mild ones such as "Duke Yamato's in love with someone else" to crazy ones such as "Our Duke Yamato has a murderous desire to kill the one he loves". In fact, Yamato wasn't even in love with Sora. They were childhood friends, but it stopped at that. Yamato knew that Sora might end up angry at him, but he knew that he had to risk her anger for everyone's happiness.   
  
The gossip that Pierre had spread flamed throughout the court like wildfire.  
  
Exactly what Yamato had planned.  



	4. Arrangements

The Pink Harlequin  
Arrangements  
  
Note: There are a bunch of conspiracies and a ton of political stuff in this chapter, so BEWARE! (and read carefully)  
  
"Oh dear..." Hotaru replied, shocked and with the hint of a smile on her face, after Duke Yamato had told her what had happened the day before. The two of them were alone, yet again, in their secret garden. Yamato was surprised to find that he could trust in his pink harlequin so easily and that he could be around her without blushing (at least, not too often). Hotaru was by far the most beautiful person he had ever met in his life. However fond Yamato was of Hotaru, though, he did not consider proposing. First of all, there was the political matter: he was a duke, she a harlequin. Second of all (he had created a mental list in his head): time. They knew each other for around three days or so. Surely they could not build a very strong relationship beyond simple love in such a short span of time!  
  
"Hotaru, what would you have done, if you were in my place?" Yamato asked, looking straight into her eyes questionably.   
  
"What would I have done? Yamato, I would have had a little chat with Countess Sora's father."  
  
"You would have done WHAT?" Yamato could not contain his surprise.  
  
"Yes, I would have done such a thing. I would have persuaded him that the Marquis was a much better match."  
  
"Oh? Something so simple as that?" Yamato raised his eyebrows. He, for one, did not think that that was such a clever idea.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, Yamato. Not just like THAT. That's too easy," Hotaru shook her head quickly. A sigh of relief escaped Yamato's lips. Hotaru heard it, and laughed, continuing, "I would've used any means I could and any persuasion that would have been possible to convince him that the Marquis was a rich, wealthy man who would please his daughter. I would have then told him that if she married me, the duke, she would most likely refuse to have such a thing happen anyway. If that didn't scare him, I would've said the two words, 'they'll elope'. That would probably frighten him off." Hotaru finished with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Wow..." Yamato was stunned. "How did you know that Sora and Taichi were lovers? That they would probably elope? I was the only one who Koushirou told about Sora and Taichi's plan..."  
  
The pink harlequin shook her head, her lavender skirts flapping as she did so and as a mild zephyr whished by. Giving him a mysterious smile, she pressed her index finger to his lips and wagged the index finger of her opposite hand.  
  
Little did Duke Yamato know it, but he was shaking uncontrollably at her touch. His face was rather scarlet, too. If Hotaru noticed, she didn't say anything about it. All she did was look amused and pleased. Surprisingly, Yamato did not notice the pained expression in her eyes and the tears that were ready to pour out in cascades. He disappeared into his own mystic, romantic world.  
  
No longer was he just fond of, or really LIKED Hotaru; he LOVED her. Loved her, loved her, loved her. Her mysterious expressions allured him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Suddenly, Yamato snapped back to reality and heard a choked sob issuing itself from the harlequin's mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and gasped, "What's wrong? Hotaru?"  
  
"It's n-nothing," she brushed him off gently, wiping off a tear that had rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You're lying," he accused darkly. "If something's wrong, you should tell someone about it. It doesn't even have to be me." The glance full of fear that Hotaru cast towards him caused him to regret his words. He did not wish to hurt his precious harlequin.  
  
"No, I told you that nothing's w-w-wrong," she smoothed her skirts worriedly and gave a sniffle. Yamato sighed. Hotaru was a good performer, a beautiful lady, and a wondrous companion, but she was a horrendous liar. There was indeed something wrong.  
  
"All right, if it suits you," he grumbled irascibly, sounding brusquer than he had intended. "Be that way, then."  
  
A moment of silence stood between the two of them; the beautiful pink-haired lady and the handsome blond duke. Neither said a word or looked at each other until an ecstatic laugh was heard from one of the rooms of the South Wing.  
  
"Sora..." Yamato's face broke out into a wide smile. "Her father must have broken off the marriage."  
  
"I'm betting she threatened to elope," Hotaru laughed along, "There's nothing a father hates more than rumors about his family, his worth, and his honor."  
  
"How did you know that?" Once again, Yamato was astonished by Hotaru's knowledge of court life and gossip. "Do you visit the servant's quarters every single day?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I do."  
  
Satisfied with her answer this time, Yamato murmured, "If Sora and I had been married, we wouldn't be friends anymore."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Sora and I were childhood companions, always riding horses together along with my closest friend, Taichi. Sora was forever tagging along with us. She hated being called a 'weakling girl' and tried to beat us at so many things: archery, racing, fencing, and arithmetic. She did beat us both at arithmetic. When she competed with females her age, she never lost once, except to a foreign visitor who was her age. This foreign visitor, I remember, was a Spanish girl. Although I cannot remember any details about her, I do remember one thing: her beauty and her skill at archery. That day, Sora was so angry that she broke her bow right in front of the whole court. We all watched, appalled, as her temper got the better of her, and she destroyed one of her most prized possessions. Then she shrieked at the Spanish girl to 'never come back again'. She has never been so angry again."  
  
Hotaru listened politely, and once Yamato stopped to breathe, for he had uttered the whole story in one breath, she asked, "But why does she despise marrying you so much, if she's your friend?"  
  
"Why, it's simple," Yamato replied in wonderment, astounded that so clever a girl could not figure such an obvious thing out, "She's in love with Taichi. Would she not enjoy the marriage more if it were with the one she loved? She loves me as a friend, but Taichi is her true love!"  
  
"Think more closely, Yamato... there must also be another reason behind it all. One covered by everything obvious. Something subtle. Something hidden."  
  
"Er..." Yamato thought for a second, then responded, "I believe I see what you mean. I was originally betrothed to Crown Princess Mimi Taichikawa, but due to odd circumstances, the marriage was broken off. If I married Sora, her family would profit more than if she married Taichi. A marquis has lesser status than that of a duke. Sora does not wish to be viewed as a pawn."  
  
"That's good, now think even deeper... think about Sora's father... think about how he's corrupted and wicked..."  
  
"Hmm, that's true, there have been rumors that he is secretly allied to Spain."  
  
"What if those are true?"  
  
Suddenly suspicious, Yamato asked, "Why all the questions, Hotaru?"  
  
"I just wish for you to think deeper."  
  
"If you already know something, then out with it, damn it!"  
  
"S-sorry, Yamato," Hotaru's lips quivered, and she drew back in fear at Yamato's unexpected irritancy.  
  
"Hmm..." Yamato's mind bent back and forth, processing everything, until he finally got it within half a minute. "If those rumors about Count Takenouchi are true, then the truth must be that HE was the one who wished for the marriage arrangement to be broken. After negotiating with the King of Spain, the two of them must have come to an agreement that the Princess was to marry the second most important person besides the king, the marquis. Count Takenouchi would profit the most of all, with his son-in-law as a duke. But why would the king agree to such a thing??? ... ..." Yamato pondered his own question for a minute while Hotaru watched him cautiously.   
  
"I see... Taichi, the marquis, is also the general of the French army... if he were married to the king's daughter; the king could control him through her. Rumors state that Crown Princess Mimi Taichikawa is a lovely female who could persuade anything and anyone just by her appearance... if this is the case, then the Spanish king would have the ability to combine the French military with his own. Then, war against England would be waged. Sora probably knew all along that her father was a traitor, but didn't say anything, for fear the dire consequences. She is angry to know that her love would become a puppet..." Yamato concluded the facts. Immediately after he finished speaking, he took both of Hotaru's small, fine-boned hands in his own and thanked her graciously. "Thank you, Hotaru, for getting me to think about all this... you have been a wonder, dear harlequin!" Right after those words, he raced off for breakfast. Mother and Father dearest would be SO upset to see me missing for the first meal of the day, he thought sarcastically.  
  
As he left, he glanced back at his loved one.  
  
She appeared to be crying. Again.  



	5. Treachery and Loyalty

The Pink Harlequin  
Treachery & Loyalty  
  
That evening, Hotaru's performance in court was less than appealing. During her tumbles, which she normally did so spectacularly, she lost her footing and slipped numerous times. Duke Yamato's father made a face of displeasure, as did every other courtier. However, Yamato was determined to see his dear harlequin regain her control.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Stumbling, tripping, and slipping, Hotaru performed so horribly that Yamato swore she would get kicked out of the palace. Once all the courtiers left for their chambers, mumbling and scowling, Yamato rushed over to help Hotaru up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, mingling with white and pink face paint. White and pink trails streaked her cheeks, making her look extremely odd.  
  
"Hotaru, if something was wrong, then you shouldn't have performed at all," Yamato soothed the girl, holding her hand to steady her as she forced herself off of the ground. "This morning, I knew something was wrong."  
  
"Yamato, I..." Hotaru looked as if she was about to say something to him, something secretive, from the way her eyes were darting back and forth apprehensively. She abruptly stopped and looked down at her feet. "Forgive me for the abysmal performance."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Yamato heaved a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, grumbling, "Don't act as if nothing's wrong, damn it."  
  
"I-I was just thinking about Countess Sora's father and the situation with Spain," she suddenly replied, wringing her hands together.  
  
"..." Yamato said nothing for a second, and then kissed Hotaru on the cheek. She flushed, and placed her hand on the spot where he kissed her. "Thank you for reminding me, Hotaru! I must tell Koushirou... and maybe even my father." With that, he ran off for his scholar friend's room.  
  
Hotaru's eyes were sad when she watched him go. Then, she dragged herself to her own chamber and threw herself on top of the bed, weeping, tears of bliss and wretchedness mingling together.  
  
*****  
  
"I figured something like that was bound to happen," Koushirou muttered once Yamato had had his say. Koushirou's quill was speeding across the parchment as he wrote down notes. "That good-for-nothing Count! A traitor to France! A disgrace to his family!"  
  
"Yes, I know..." Yamato replied absentmindedly, thinking about Hotaru. There was something uncanny about her. Harlequins aren't supposed to know so much about state affairs, he thought, remembering the talk Hotaru and he had that morning.  
  
"And HOTARU told you all this?!" Koushirou finished, disbelieving.   
  
"Yes, there's something odd about her." Yamato added with a frown creasing his face.  
  
"That's true. And did you know that another reason the Spanish king broke off the marriage alliance between you and his daughter was because his daughter was missing?"  
  
"Oh? Hmm... there IS a resemblance between Hotaru and Crown Princess Mimi Taichikawa..."  
  
"Yamato! How could you not have known before?!"  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"THAT HOTARU AND PRINCESS MIMI ARE THE SAME PERSON!!"  
  
Yamato gasped, disgusted with himself. He had known the truth all along, ever since he had seen the portrait of the Princess. But he always shoved it into the back of his mind, telling himself that he did not love the enemy.   
  
"Really, how could you not have known this truth?" Koushirou asked, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"..." Yamato knew that there was another reason as well, not just the fact that he didn't want to believe. Suddenly, he knew. "She... she distracted me with all of her knowledge about Sora and her father..."  
  
"Yes, I believe that's it."  
  
"I can't believe I got tricked like that! Led away from the truth so easily! I AM SUCH A BUMBLING FOOL!!!!" Yamato hollered out of the blue. "ARGH!"  
  
"Calm down..."   
  
Immediately Yamato let his companion help him to settle his nerves. Finally, Yamato stood up from his sitting position on the ground and angrily told himself in his head that he would force the truth out of that harlequin. Then he would ask her if she truly loved him, or if the whole thing was just part of a plot. He assumed that it was part of the plan. Damn girl, he thought.  
  
Koushirou smiled. He knew what Yamato was thinking.   
  
And he agreed.  
  
*****  
  
The following morning, Yamato had an extremely grim look on his face as he strolled with Hotaru towards their miniature garden. Hotaru was anxious and tripped over nearly everything, from benches to large pebbles in the cobblestone paths. Yamato was unhappy and bleak looking, his face expressionless and his eyes forbidding. By the time the pair of them had reached their garden, Yamato could contain himself no longer, snapping, "Princess Mimi, I want the truth out of you. You're on hostile ground, and with a snap of a finger I could get you thrown in jail." Yamato could hardly believe the cruel words that were throwing themselves out of his mouth. As soon as he finished, he flushed.  
  
"I..." The harlequin shook uncontrollably, and suddenly burst into tears. "Yamato, I'm sorry!"  
  
"How could you have been so treacherous? You knew how I felt! Why did you toy with me like that, Princess?" Again he regretted his words.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I see, the plan was for me to fall in love with you, wasn't it? You Spaniards knew that we would reject your proposal, and before anything was signed, you came along! Knowing that I would quickly figure out who you were, the plan was for me to fall in love with you, sympathize with your country, and agree to the terms; after all, your lies weren't very convincing!" Yamato was surprised to hear the venom and the hiss in his voice. He was even more surprised to find that he knew everything.  
  
"Yamato..." By now, Mimi was sobbing so hard that her words were difficult to interpret. Yamato could see that her eyes were even redder than they sometimes were after she had bouts of weeping. "I didn't want to do it..."  
  
"Yes, that's what they all say, Princess. But it isn't that, is it? It's your treachery...!"  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Mimi whispered brokenly, "For once, you're wrong, Duke. To you, it's treachery. But think about it... to me, it's loyalty to my country." Right after those words, she turned and fled.  
  
Furiously Yamato landed on the grass in a kneeling position. He knew that his trousers were going to get stained, and Mother was going to give her famous lecture (it was even compiled into a book), "Cleanliness is Crucial to Us Catholics". He was outraged with himself and his behavior. He loved the girl; he shouldn't have said such things to her.   
  
"To me, it's loyalty to my country..." He repeated, thinking of the Spanish Princess's words. Then he knew what she meant.  
  
What a fool he was.  



	6. Duel Between Two

The Pink Harlequin  
Duel Between Two  
  
"Where is she? Where is the harlequin?" Yamato snarled as he throttled Pierre. The foppish courtier had refused to tell even Yamato where the pink harlequin was. "You're the only one who saw her! Why in the name of God are you refusing to tell me?"  
  
"Because, Your Grace, I feared that if I told, I would get punished for not going after her." Pierre whimpered stupidly, quivering and widening his eyes in a childish manner.  
  
"You fool, she's not an escaped servant! She's a harlequin! Harlequins do not need to stay here unless directed!" Yamato left out the part where Hotaru was in fact Crown Princess Mimi.  
  
"S-so sorry, Your Grace! Forgive me! I beg for your forgiveness!!"  
  
"Oh, shut that mouth of yours up," Yamato muttered darkly. Then he started throttling again. "Where is she? Which way did she go?"  
  
"S-she took one of your horses, Your Grace, and rode southwest, towards Spain."  
  
"Damn it!" Yamato let go of Pierre's collar (which was by now ripped and mangled so much that it resembled a loose banana peel) and sped off for the stables. After saddling a black stallion in less than five minutes by himself, Duke Yamato raced off for Spain.  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh," Mimi grumbled, smoothing down her skirts. Even though she wore the dress with the least petticoats to make riding quickly much easier, it was still quite a feat. Every second something would come undone, and the bulk of the petticoats hurt her rear. "I hate these stupid things," she whined to nobody in particular. "Stupid, stupid skirts."  
  
"Hold it right there, mademoiselle!" A man stepped out from the bushes. Mimi widened her eyes. He was the silliest looking person she had ever seen in her life. "Oh my..." she gasped. The gasp was for a good reason, too. He was wearing a red muffin-shaped hat with green and indigo bird feathers stuck in the rim at a jaunty angle, a frilly white satin vest, a deep orange blouse with puffed sleeves, lemon yellow wool breeches with golden buttons studded on the sides, and violet leather shoes with curled toes. Mimi could not refrain herself from laughing hysterically. She clutched her sides as the man watched in bewilderment, howling in mirth, "Dear God!!!"   
  
"Mademoiselle, do not laugh at the great Rogue." The man was clearly upset. He was quite hurt that the girl was laughing at his fashion sense.  
  
"Dear God!" Mimi repeated, laughing. She soon fell out of her saddle from a bout of hysterics with a loud thump. Even then, she was still guffawing. "Dear me, you are wearing the most outrageous clothing I have seen during these past four hours of riding! No, during my entire life!!"   
  
"Oh? You're riding alone, then?" He inquired.  
  
Mimi immediately stiffened. Young women were not supposed to be riding out in the country, or even out in the city alone. He could be a thief, a murderer, or even a molester...  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I told you, I'm the Rogue, the most wanted man in France."  
  
"YOU?!" Mimi could not contain herself again. She wondered how the man could be a wanted person, if he was so... conspicuous. He should've gotten caught a long, long time ago. Maybe fate fancied him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
The Rogue quickly pulled out a knife and pressed it against Mimi's throat, sneering, "Now are you going to laugh?"  
  
"Well, how do you expect me to? I have a knife against my throat! If I laugh, the knife could slice my throat!"  
  
"Oh, how CLEVER."  
  
"Now what do you want with me?"  
  
"You're a harlequin, I can tell from your face paint."  
  
"What face paint?" Mimi thought she had washed it off already.  
  
He continued as if he had never heard her. "My band of Rogues and I need someone to... entertain us and amuse us. We'll pay you."  
  
"Oh? What kind of amusement?"  
  
"Well, we can't tell you that, now can we?"  
  
Mimi feared for her life. The sly smile on the man's face scared the wits out of her, and she jumped up onto her horse and gave it a good hard kick. "Run, horse, run, damn it!"  
  
*****  
  
After nearly five hours of riding, Yamato still could not find a trace of Mimi. Grumbling and cursing every dirty phrase and word he knew, he had already kicked his horse so hard that it nearly rebelled and threw him off. All passerbies could see what a sour mood Duke Yamato was in. It showed in his attitude and in his ruffled appearance. Snapping at anyone who opposed him, Yamato eventually got past a throng of admiring females. He could not think of anything else except for his mission: to apologize to Mimi and bring her back to the palace. What he was going to do afterwards was a question he did not wish to ponder.  
  
"Sir, have you seen a pink-haired young lady ride past you towards Spain?" Wearily Yamato inquired a straw-covered farmer.  
  
"Eh? Me do not understand." The farmer replied through swollen and bruised lips.  
  
"I just asked you a simple question. Did you see a lady?"   
  
"Me saw a gaudy man."  
  
"Arrgh... DID YOU SEE A LADY?" Yamato could already feel himself getting angry. "I don't care about some stupid clown man!"  
  
"But man was Rogue."  
  
"Yes, yes, practically every person nowadays is a rogue," Yamato muttered.  
  
"No, no, no! Sire not understand! Me saw ROGUE!" The farmer insisted, using incoherent language that took all of Yamato's hearing skills to understand.  
  
"Oh..." Understanding what the odd man was ranting about, Yamato asked, "Then why didn't you report him to the local guards?"  
  
"Me try... but Rogue get to them first and then hurt old Jacques." The man started to tremble and whimper, pointing to his lips.  
  
"So... Jacques... which way was the Rogue going?"  
  
"Southeast. Towards England."  
  
"Ugh, England is to the NORTH!" Yamato grumbled, figuring that the farmer was to be of no help at all, "I'll just be heading for Spain then... I'd better get to her before HE does..."  
  
"Take care, sire!" Even as Duke Yamato rode away, Jacques was still waving and blubbering odd sentences through thick lips.   
  
But Yamato didn't even hear him. He was too busy thinking of Mimi and fearing for her life.  
  
*****  
  
"I really, really hate this! I knew I should've brought a compass or something!" Mimi cried, grabbing handfuls of her hair. "I really, really, REALLY hate this! I'm out in the middle of nowhere! Ugh!!" Actually, she was riding out in the French countryside, with several farmers eyeing her. "What're you looking at?" She tried not to be too rude, but in her sweaty and painful condition, there was no way she could not cease to be angry.  
  
"Say, little lady, what are you doing out so east?" A thin, handsome young man was the first to step forward and speak. "Are you lost? Where is your escort?"  
  
"I am not a little lady, for your information! I am a LADY!" She sniffed disdainfully and rubbed her nose. Angrily she shook her horse's reins to give a clue as to what she wanted to do. Unfortunately, the infatuated farmers did not comprehend, and thus, did not move.  
  
"I can help you get to your destination."  
  
"No thank you, I'd rather not get help. My destination is too far away for you to travel from your pastures. But thank you for your offer." Mimi shook the reins again, harder. This time, a few farmers stepped out of her way. The young man still stood his ground, though.  
  
"If it's far away, wouldn't it be more worth the reason for a male companion? There are many rogues around."  
  
"Please don't mention... ROGUES." Shaking her head impatiently, Mimi urged the horse forward at a slow, steady pace. The horse gave a disgruntled snort and commenced trotting. "Now please let me through."  
  
"As you wish, milady." He bowed and awkwardly jumped aside. "As you wish."  
  
However, Mimi did not get extremely far before a fierce yell was heard from behind. Her eyes widened in horror as the image of a snarling, overdressed colorful man leading a brigand of equally odd figures plunged towards her. Gasping, she remembered the Rogue and his threats. Shocked at the man's speed, she tried to urge her horse forward. It was a futile effort.  
  
The young man who had just spoken to her minutes earlier kept a tight grip on Mimi's chestnut mare's tail. His eyes were hard and he addressed her in a low voice, "Since you did not wish for me to travel with you, I shall have to turn you over to the Rogue."  
  
"Why you cursed son of a..." Mimi started. She did not get a chance to finish. The young man glared at her from beneath thick eyelashes and pulled the horse's tail with a malicious chuckle. "Insane boy," muttered Mimi.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the harlequin! You tried to get away, didn't you, little mademoiselle?" Laughed the Rogue. He leaped forward and yanked Mimi by her skirts off of the horse. Mimi's cry of pain and fear caused the men standing around to laugh. "Well, you'll be coming with us now!" He grabbed Mimi's cheeks and tried to kiss her sloppily, but she rapidly slapped him across the face. Taken by surprise, the Rogue stumbled back and growled, "Tie the little brat up."  
  
"Get away from her!" A young, fiery voice rang out. When nobody moved, the voice repeated its message. "Get away! Did you not hear me the first time?" Everyone turned around to face the infuriated speaker. Mimi's heart skipped a beat. So he had come after her!  
  
"Yamato..." Her eyes watered, and a tear slipped down her still rosy cheeks.  
  
"Let go of her!"  
  
"Oh? A lover, girl?" The Rogue grinned devilishly. "So how about this?" He swiftly kissed Mimi on the lips. A choked gasp from Mimi showed what she thought of it. After kicking the man, she spat out, "You bastard!"  
  
"How dare you kiss her?" Yamato snapped, advancing forward with a drawn rapier. "So, ROGUE, now you're torturing unarmed females?"  
  
"Duke Yamato, is it? I remember; I have a score to settle with you! You and me, a duel, Duke! What do you say?" The Rogue spoke as if he had never heard Yamato's question.  
  
"Of course, Rogue. I accept your challenge." Holding his pointed, slim sword out in front of him in "guard" position, Yamato narrowed his eyes and beckoned Mimi forwards. She stumbled over to Yamato and stood beside him. "The lady shall watch and declare the winner. First to draw blood wins."  
  
"Of course, Duke." The Rogue tossed back his hair vainly and drew out a saber. After holding it out in the exact same position as Yamato's, he ordered curtly, "Fools, out of the way. This is a personal duel between REAL men."   
  
He was the first to lunge forward and attack.  
  
Mimi watched through apprehensive eyes as the duel thus began.  
  
Yamato knew he had to win.   
  
Because the duel was for her.  
  
For Mimi.  
  
Note: SO sorry that this chapter took an ETERNITY to write! I recently moved to a new house, so it took awhile for the computer to get set up, but now this is up! I hope it's enjoyable.   



	7. Winner Takes All

The Pink Harlequin  
Winner Takes All  
  
  
For the first time in her life, Crown Princess Mimi Taichikawa was frightened out of her wits. As the two men in front of her eyes dueled viciously, each fighting for possession of her - for different reasons, of course - she only took breaths hesitantly, for fear that she would ruin her hero's concentration. Duke Yamato, however, seemed to be doing fine by himself without Mimi's prayers. He was able to block every one of the Rogue's slashes, but he could never gain the offensive. The Rogue was too quick.   
  
"Remember... when... we... were... both... thirteen...?" The Rogue panted, sweat dripping from his hair down into his eyes. He blinked them away angrily, giving off a snarl as he lunged forward and attacked Yamato. "You won... last... time... but this time I'll kill you... Yamato..."   
  
Yamato moved his head just in time, bringing up his long, narrow French rapier in order to slice the Rogue's arm. A trickle of blood appeared on the brightly colored blouse. Yamato suddenly stepped back and threw down his rapier, announcing, "I've won. You seem rather out of shape... Hiro."  
  
The Rogue, or, rather, Hiro, stared from the duke with the drawn face to the lady whose face had been drained of all color, and finally to his waiting comrades. After a moment's pause, he threw his head back and laughed uproariously, his equally vicious companions joining in.   
  
"Foolish courtier! Do you not know that we rogues are not bound by honor? We do what we like!" Even as he was speaking the final sentence, the enraged young man pulled out a sharp dagger from his boot with his empty hand and hurled himself with immense strength towards Yamato. The duke neatly blocked it with one parry, angling his rapier in the perfect position. Mimi let out the breath that she had been holding for quite a long time. She would be saved... would she not?  
  
"You thought I was tired, didn't you, Yamato?" Hiro flung his dagger directly towards Yamato's stomach. Yamato flattened himself down to the ground. The golden dagger became lodged in the unfortunate gullet of a villain from the Rogue's crew. All the others, upon seeing that their leader had no qualms against killing his own if he were to exterminate his archenemy, backed up against each other fearfully.   
  
"You're determined to kill me, aren't you, Hiro?" Yamato yet again parried several more slashes of the Rogue. Hiro did not answer the question, but instead aimed a sharp jab at Yamato's neck. Yamato twisted his neck just in time, but he failed to twist it far enough. A thick line of crimson blood started to drip and slide from his collarbone, just below his neck. He staggered, wincing at the pain. Hiro took this as an advantage, stabbing at lightning speed. Suddenly Yamato was losing his ground. The Rogue did not land any more slashes on the duke, but despite that little fact, Yamato was not doing as well as he was a mere three minutes ago. Panic took over Mimi again. Just when Yamato was down on the ground, the top half of his shirt stained a sickening scarlet from the wound, with Hiro positioned standing and panting over him, his sword touching the tip of Yamato's neck, a loud cry was heard. Both youths turned their heads towards the source of the sound.   
  
It was Mimi, struggling with a heavyweight bloke who looked as if he had not bathed for a century. Mimi was cursing in a horrible way, as was the bloke. Both of them were fighting for possession of a slim longbow.   
  
"Don't, Mimi," whispered Yamato with what little strength he had. Hiro narrowed his piercing spring green eyes and commanded his victim to "silence that void in something called a face". Then he continued watching the struggle, amused.  
  
"Let... go... you fat old coot!" Mimi aimed a rapid kick at the stomach of the "fat old coot". Unfortunately for him, Mimi happened to be wearing shoes... with pointed heels. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in excruciating agony, and thus, letting go of his grip on the longbow at the same time. Triumphant, but not showing it due to the urgency of the situation, Mimi swiped an arrow from the quiver of a shocked thief and drew it on the bow, aiming for the Rogue. She closed her left eye while speedily taking aim. Immediately, she let the barbed arrow fly at the astonished Hiro, who had no time to react. It was almost as if his mind left his skull altogether. All he could do was stare in horror at the Spanish Crown Princess. Yamato, too, was taken aback by Mimi's action.   
  
"You just saved my life..." He breathed. "Mimi..."  
  
"Damn it, she killed Hiro!" One of the vandals cried, brandishing his saber. "Let's kill off the two of them!"   
  
"What now...?!" Mimi quailed, her nerves failing her. She shot ten of the villains rushing towards her, but she knew that now or later her arms would fail her and that Yamato would soon faint from loss of blood. Yamato had recovered from the surprise that earlier froze him, but he was up and running the Rogue's band through with his rapier. A new strength was controlling him, most likely after seeing what Mimi had done. He was nearly going mad. Power of the sword flowed from his arms and fingertips. His teeth were gritted ruthlessly and Mimi could see that his eyes were frenzied. However, she knew that the wild vigor would not last for too long. Duke Yamato's face was already deadly white, with the tiniest tint of a flush on his cheeks. His sword hand's knuckles were colorless except for the lines of blood that had been formed there from successful slashes of the rogues.   
  
By then, there were only eight of the Rogue's original crew left. Those, sadly, were the most hardy, and they were only still living because they were driven by the determination to avenge their slain leader. Mimi's bow arm was weary, and Yamato seemed to be growing fainter and fainter by the minute. She was amazed at the duke's endurance and the length of time that his madness was lasting. One weapon didn't seem like enough for him.   
  
"Why didn't he hide any?!" She muttered while pinning the arm of a howling rogue to a tree trunk with a well-aimed arrow. Her hands automatically groped for another arrow, when she suddenly realized that the dead man's quiver was empty. Furious, she kicked the dead man who was "supplying" arrows for her. "What am I going to do now?" Then she had an idea. A blade was poking from the scabbard of another slain villain. Mimi rushed over and pulled it out. Once Yamato got close enough to her, she hollered, "Yamato!" and tossed the sword, which was a bit on the rusty side but could still serve the duke's purpose, to him. Yamato did not utter a word of thanks, but Mimi did not expect him to. After all, it is difficult for one to face another and then thank her while fighting off enemies with more than ten painful wounds on his or her body.   
  
Things would have gone badly, but still tolerably... if Yamato didn't faint from fatigue (no, the young man is not a weakling; it's not as if anybody else could have lasted so long with near-fatal injuries everywhere... and with half of his body's blood depleted), that is. Much to Mimi's dismay, he did. He collapsed right in a senseless heap after running through a sword through an opponent's lungs. Then the remaining evildoers advanced towards Mimi, repulsive snarls glued on their faces. Mimi would've shot the lot of them, except that she was ready to collapse like Yamato did.   
  
Now, this would have been the end for our heroes if not for fate. God had decided to spare them.  
  
Just as Mimi could not hold on to consciousness any longer and prepared to faint, gasps came from the six remaining rogues. Mimi craned her head to see a quintet of lean, hard-faced men dressed in the national colors of Spain, with emblems on their backs. They all had drawn bows.   
  
Mimi gasped, "Thank you, Lord!" as she fell in a faint next to Yamato.   
  
Author's note: Yes, I know, I took forever! So sorry! I recently got home from my trip, so it's taken a while... and I've been working on a gazillion other projects as well. ^_^ *apologizes * But I hope it was well worth the wait.  



End file.
